Sweethearts' Day
by ness345
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot for Valentine's Day. Set 2 and a bit years after ANH. Han gives Leia something completely unexpected for Sweethearts' Day - with even more suprising results! HSLO


Just a little fluff in honour of Valentine's Day (Yes I know I'm a tad late but what can I say - I was busy chasing a dragon!) Set 2 and a bit years after ANH.

* * *

"Here"

Princess Leia Organa looked up from her data pad to see Han Solo standing in front of her, holding out a small neatly wrapped present. She looked at it warily and tried very hard to hold back the sigh. Today was sweethearts' day, and she had been hoping to avoid him after the events of last year. She had been naïve back then, and thought that the offered present might have been a genuinely thoughtful gift...well there had probably been thought behind it, too much if his leer had anything to do with it. She had been speechless on exposing the silk negligee, so shocked that she had stupidly admitted to liking it. Upon regaining her wits she had hastily added that she hoped Luke would like it (which she'd recently discovered was a move he particularly hated for a reason she still didn't understand) and had fled the hangar as quickly as possible.

She had managed to ignore the blasted slip for all of five time parts before her treacherous mind persuaded her to at least try it on. The feel of silk against her flesh was a welcome memory and she had to admit that the Corellian had good taste, it even reached mid thigh. She had given in and fallen asleep in it, which in itself was a miracle considering she hadn't slept in far too long. Of course that would be the night the Imperials showed up, and Riekan just had to send Han to find her after she failed to answer her com, and thus she had awoken in his bunk in the kriffing nightie to his smile. He'd enlightened her to the evacuation and her exhaustion and when she'd asked why he'd bothered to bring her sheet the smirk had appeared and he'd answered "Running through the hangar with you only wearing that would have delayed the entire evacuation sweetheart". She had instantly worked out what she was wearing, turned a wonderful shade of red and chucked some form of comeback at him that she still couldn't remember. She'd purposefully left the negligee on his ship once they'd landed so that he knew she wasn't wearing it (for some reason the thought of him imagining her in it sent tingles through her spine).

So here she was, back in the same position as last year, but this time she was ready for him... somewhat.

"This better not be another skimpy outfit"

Han did his best to look hurt before giving up and grinning. "You'll never know if you don't open it"

Leia took a deep, calming breath before handing him her data pad and opening the present. Instead of the silk she was expecting to find there was a small box that looked suspiciously valuable. Inside was something that was totally appropriate, but that left her just as shocked as last year, it was a necklace, to be more precise, it was her necklace.

"How..." she mumbled turning it over to be certain it was the same one. "I thought I had lost it for good"

"I've got my connections" he smiled. "When I heard the crown princess of Alderaan's amulet had been found I figured it might be yours"

"I'd have had to swap it on my coronation" she said quietly, not noticing the package Han had slipped under her data pad. "I was devastated when I realised the robbers had got their hands on it"

Sensing the shift in mood Han tried to lighten it, "And here I thought it was just some old lucky charm" he joked. "Want me to put it on?"

"I don't think you count as a crowned princess" she grinned, gratefully accepting his shift in mood.

"But I'd be so good at it" he pouted with a twinkle in his eye. "Besides, it's definitely my colour"

"Yes pink definitely suits you" she almost giggled, catching herself at the last moment. "How about you help put it on me instead?"

"I can live with that" he grinned, putting the data pad on the floor and accepting the necklace. Leaning much closer than necessary he reached around her neck, making sure to take time to smell her hair in the process.

"There" he smiled, slowly pulling back, picking up the data pad and giving her an appreciative glance. "You know I think you're right, it does suit you better"

"Everything does" she replied, her eyes sparkling before she calmed down and fingered the pendant. Han watched in wonder as her dark eyes looked up into his, her face looking serious yet happy. "Thank you Han" she told him sincerely, reaching up on tip toes to place a gentle kiss to his cheek. "You have no idea how much this means to me" she added once she was back in place.

"I think I'm beginning to" he smiled handing her back the data pad with his other parcel underneath. "Happy Sweethearts' day Leia"

"Happy Sweethearts' day Han" she smiled quietly, turning on her heel and heading out of the hanger.

It was only once she reached her quarters that she noticed the parcel beneath her data pad. Noticing the small note on top she tossed aside her data pad and sat down on her bed to read it.

_Your Worship_

_You left this aboard the Falcon and I thought you might want it back. Don't worry I promise never to mention it again. After all you must really like it if my giving it to you didn't affect you wearing it. _

_Flyboy_

Leia smiled as she unwrapped the negligee that he had bought her last year. Giving into her inner desire she quickly undressed and slipped into it. Before she had a chance to pick up her discarded data pad and get back to work, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called, nervously glancing down at her attire...or lack of it.

"It's the love of your life" replied Han's cheerful voice. Leia rolled her eyes with a smile before looking at herself in the mirror. Well it wasn't like he hadn't seen her wearing it before, she reasoned, whether she was conscious at the time was irrelevant, and he had been wonderful in retrieving her lost heirloom...

Hesitantly she reached for the door, taking a deep breath and assuming a nonchalant pose she accessed the panel.

"So where's Luke?" she tried to joke, attempting to keep the nervousness off of her face and out of her voice... it only wavered slightly.

Han, for his part, didn't look all that shocked at the sight of her in the semi revealing silk nightie.

"I see you got my gift" he smirked, mirroring her pose of casually leaning against the door frame which, he told himself, had nothing to do with wanting to hide her from sight from possible passers by.

She shrugged casually "It's not like you haven't seen me wearing it before"

His smiled became insufferable as his eyes roamed unabashed over her body. "Actually I never looked"

All façade of cool left Leia's body as the implications settled. "What?" she managed to stutter.

"You assumed I looked. Actually the reason I knew you were wearing it was because I spotted the straps. I never drew back the covers to check"

Han watched amused as Leia's mouth opened and closed several times.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" she asked hotly, embarrassment colouring her cheeks.

"You never asked" he shrugged coolly. "Besides, if I had you wouldn't be standing here now"

"You slime ball" Leia shrieked, itching to throw something at him for good measure. "Was that the only reason you gave me my pendant back? Because you knew it would soften me up and I'd feel obliged to give you something in return?"

"It's not my fault it worked" Han shrugged before regretting his decision.

"I can't believe you'd sink so low" she glared coldly. "You really are a despicable, two faced, pervert"

"Look your worship" he replied defensively. "I'm flattered you think so but don't get all royal and snooty with me. If you think I'm that desperate that I'd need to go to all that effort just to see you in some fancy get up you got it all wrong. I could see any girl I wanted in far less and they'd be more than happy about it too. I got you the damn necklace because I knew it was a family heirloom, passed down for hundreds of generations and that it would be all you had left of your family"

Han quietened as he watched Leia's face turn from poor rage, to embarrassment to sadness to confusion. "Then why did you say..."

"I say a lot of things" he snapped gently. "Not as many as you though"

"You deserve them" she snapped back. "If you don't like it then go to any of those other girls you were talking about"

"They're even worse" Han complained. "Talk just as much but have a tenth of your brains and a really annoying squeaky voice"

Leia shook her head, not sure whether to be amused, flattered or just plain annoyed. She decided amused was safer. "What about Threepio?"

"I hate to admit it but even he's probably preferable... and if you ever tell him I said that I'll tell Luke about this" he threatened.

"Deal" she smiled. They stood in silence for a while before Leia realised something.

"So if you aren't here to see me wearing this" she gestured to her outfit, "then why are you here?"

"You dropped this earlier" Han replied, taking her com out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Oh, thank you" she turned to leave as Han suddenly smiled.

"By the way" he called out, causing her to turn back to face him. "You look sexy as hell in that" he smiled, his eyes smouldering with unbridled lust that almost had Leia throwing herself into his arms and kissing him there and then. Instead she rolled her eyes, muttered something about perverted smugglers and closed the door, but not before Han spotted the blush dusting her cheeks and the small smile tugging at her lips.


End file.
